


Advantages to Being Short

by PreciselyRandom



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciselyRandom/pseuds/PreciselyRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo learns that being short isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantages to Being Short

Syo slammed the door as he grumbled. Ren had once again called him a munchkin. His usual protests to the teasing were cut short as Natsuki crushed him in one of his infamous hugs while declaring how “small and cute” he was. The only thing that could have made the situation worse was if Natsuki had brought cookies.

The vibrations from the door caused (name) to lift her (e/c) eyes from her magazine to gaze upon her fuming boyfriend. “What’s wrong?” she asked with her eyebrows knitted in concern. “I am sick and tired of people calling me short all the time!” he exclaimed. This caused (name) to let a small smile slip onto her lips as she giggled ever so slightly. “But Syo,” she replied, ”you are short.” A look of outrage appeared on his face. “No, (name) not you too!” he half yelled. (Name) just kept smiling she asked, “Do you want to know what I think?” Her smile grew as she declared confidently, “I think your height is perfect.” “Why is that?” Syo asked in a confused manner. “Because,” she said as she stood from her seat, looking him straight the eyes with ease, and closing the miniscule distance between them, “It makes kissing you really easy.”

Maybe being short did have its advantages after all.


End file.
